Alkylating agents covalently linked to phospholipids will be reacted with C. atrox phospholipase A2 and catalytic and dimerizing properties of the modified protein will be determined. The kinetics of hydrolysis of phospholipids by snake venom phospholipases A2 will be studied at the air-water interface, in single bilayer vesicles and on hydrophobic surfaces. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Pattnaik, N.M., Kezdy, F.J., and Scanu, A.M. Kinetic study of the action of snake venom phospholipase A2 on human serum high density lipoprotein-3, J. Biol. Chem. March, 1976. Silverstein, R.M., and Kezdy, F.J., Characterization of the pineapple stem proteases. Arch. Biochem. Biophys. 167, 678 (1975).